A Pug Named Pineapple
by TheMushroomExcuse
Summary: Shawn finally gets the courage to do something he should have done a while ago. He even has the ring.


**Disclaimer**: I am not affiliated with the creators, actors, or anyone involved with the making of this wonderful show, Psych. I am not using this literary work for monetary gain.

**Author's Note**: It's my first Psych fanfic! I hope you like it. I was kind of rushed, so it didn't turn out exactly as planned. Enjoy!

_"Hey honey, want meet me for lunch? I'll be at the Psych Office."_ Shawn texted.

_"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen."_ She texted back.

_"Great. Love you Jules."_

Juliet O'Hara pocketed her phone, tidied up her desk, and grabbed her purse. She was happy to be going to lunch with her boyfriend of three years, because it would get her mind off of the craziness she was facing at her job. Carlton had been extremely hard on her this week, and there had been a pile up on big murder cases she had to report on.

Fifteen minutes later, as promised, she pulled up in from of the Psych office. She got out of her little celery green Volkswagen Beetle, walked up to the front door, and knocked on it. No response. She tried again.

"That's odd." She said under her breath. Just then, the mailman approached her.

"Hello, are you Juliet?" The postal worker asked her.

"Yes." She responded, warily.

"Shawn Spencer told me to give this to you. " He told her, a smile growing on his face. He handed her a crisp white envelope, addressed to "My Dear Juliet"

"Thank you." Juliet said, as she took the envelop from the mailman. "Have a nice day."

"You too, dear." He replied, and continued on with his route.

Juliet glanced down at the envelope. She thought it was strange, because Shawn hadn't been one to hand write things. She gingerly slid her finger under the flap, and pulled out a folded rectangle of pineapple printed stationary.

_"Dear Jules,_

_It's our three year anniversary! I think you deserve more than a sandwich and fruit. Meet me at a place where you can make little straw worms with orange juice. I love you. And our nonexistent fleet of pugs._

_Sincerely, Shawn."_

"Okay." Juliet thought to herself. She honestly didn't know where to begin. On top of it all, in the flurry of events over the past couple of weeks, she had forgotten it was their anniversary. In all honesty, she was surprised Shawn had remembered. Then she got a light bulb moment.

"Straw worms!" She yelled out loud. That got her some weird looks from the pedestrians on the side of the street, so she retreated to her car. She now knew her destination. She drove seven minutes south to the Diner where she and Shawn had first encountered each other. She stole his seat, and he had made a straw worm.

She hopped out of her car, and stepped in to the diner. A friendly woman greeted her promptly.

"Right this way ma'am. Are you alone?"

"Actually, I am looking for my boyfriend. Shawn Spencer. He told me to meet him here."

"Right this way."

She followed the waitress into the back of the diner, where she saw a big Pineapple printed balloon with a card taped to the table.

"Have a nice day." The waitress said, and excused herself.

Juliet had a feeling that Shawn was up to something. She gently tugged at the balloon, and it became detached from the table, and she took it out to inspect it in the privacy of her car. Juliet was afraid that something would go kablooey or it would talk or embarrass her. After she inspected it and saw that nothing was amiss, she stuck the balloon in the back of the car, and began to open the card. It was addressed the same way, and had the same pineapple print on it. Juliet took a second to appreciate the sentiment. To any old human, a pineapple would be considered a random fruit. But to anyone who knew Shawn, they knew it was the epitome of love. He didn't hand out pineapple related objects to just anyone. She unfolded the creased paper, and read what he wrote.

_"Hey Jules! _

_By now, you are really happy to go on this wild goose chase, or you're in one of your sulky moods. I hope it is the former. We aren't done playing yet, though. I want you to go somewhere in which someone would call you Maniac. _

_Regards,_

_Shawwwwwn." _

Well, she knew exactly where she was going. He had wanted her to go to the roller derby rink, where she had once gone undercover. Her nickname then was maniac.

Luckily for her, the roller rink wasn't more than three minutes away. She was getting very hungry, and she really wanted to see Shawn.

Juliet arrived at the roller rink and had asked for Shawn Spencer. The receptionist nodded, and went into the back room. She came back out with a big box that had little holes in it.

"Here you go, Maniac. Make sure you're careful with this box. Don't flip it upside down, leave it in your car, or shake it. Here is the card it came with."

"Thank you." Juliet replied, smiled, and left the rink. This time she knew exactly what was in the box. And it made her smile.

She got to the car, and was about to open the card, when she saw the words "Open Last" scrawled in red pen near the envelope flap. So, she did as she was told, and opened the box first.

"Oh, Shawn." Juliet exclaimed, thoroughly happy. She looked down in the box to see a little black pug, with a pineapple themed bow. He was adorable, she thought. She reached for the card, and tore it open.

_"Dear Juliet, _

_This here is my little pug named Pineapple. Don't like the name? I knew you wouldn't. How about you name him? Let me know, and I can get him a personalized collar. Now take Chompkinz for a walk,and meet me at the hospital. Specifically, the quarantine room where you thought you had the thornburg virus. When you get to the receptionist, ask for Judy, and then tell her the word "Pineapple." She will get you access. And don't forget to crack the windows for Pugsly. You'll only be in the hospital for six or seven minutes, but I don't want him to suffocate._

_Chow,_

_Shawnnnn Spencerrrrr_

_Ps. I'm just trying out names. Chompkinz doesn't work, by the way. Much to intimidating."_

Juliet chuckled at Shawn's humor. Chompkinz… how creative.

She made sure that the pug was settled in the back seat in his box, before she pulled out of the parking lot and went on her way to the hospital. Again, the ride to the hospital was not very long. She pulled into the large parking lot, cracked the windows, and proceeded into the health center.

It was eerily quiet as she approached the receptionist counter. Her heels were clacking on the light blue tiled floor, and it was weird.

"Hello. May I please speak with Judy?" Juliet politely inquired.

"I'm Judy. How can I help you, miss?" Judy said.

"Uhm I got a note from my boyfriend telling me to tell you Pineapples.?" Juliet said.

"Oh yes. He was quite a quirky person." Judy said as she stood up." Right this way."  
"Quirky doesn't even begin to describe it." Juliet told her. They walked up a long corridor, when they reached the quarantine rooms.

"In there." Judy said, as she motioned into the room. "I'll be at my desk if you need anything. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you so much, and I am sorry for my boyfriend's antics. Truly." Juliet apologized.

"No need to apologize. It's sweet of him actually." Judy said, and quickly ducked out of the room.

"Yeah." Juliet whispered to herself, when she saw the bed. Perched in the center was a box of cereal. Not just any cereal, but the children's cereal with the prizes. As expected, there was a white envelope in front of it. She padded over to the bed, and picked it up. It read:

"_Not much farther, my dearest Juliet. Remember when I thought you were dying? Well, I never got to say what I wanted to say because Lassie came in and ruined everything. I wanted to tell you was that I loved you. I wanted to be the Romeo to your Juliet. Meet me at the bridge where you and I talked about moving in together. And Pugs squishing into our mouths. Which now that you think about it, is a bad idea. _

_With Love, _

_Shawn"_

She was smiling at his romantic ways. Sure they were unconventional, but honestly, she wouldn't want it any other way. She grabbed the cereal box, and left the hospital. Just as she was exiting, a panicking Gus stopped her. He was on the verge of tears. Something was either really wrong, or he was a really good actor.

"Whoa Gus. What's going on?" She asked, slightly worried herself.

"I don't know, Lassiter told me to find you and bring you back to the station. Something about Shawn. I don't know, Juliet." Panic was now setting in.

"Okay Gus. Get your car, and lets go." Juliet said, swallowing her fear and going into her cop role. The two parted ways, and Gus led the way to the station. They were going as fast as the speed limit allowed, but time seemed to crawl for Juliet. She was trying to block the thoughts that coursed through her brain, but all she could see was Shawn in trouble. She would never forgive herself if something had happened to him while she was playing one of his games. A long ten minutes later, the Blueberry and Juliet's car pulled into the circle right in front of the entrance to the SBPD. Gus led the way, followed by Juliet. She was simply focused on counting her steps to take her mind off of her boyfriend.

10..11..12..13..14…

"Surprise!" Shawn yelled, as he jumped out of the corner. She looked up in surprise. In front of her was a redecorated SBPD, and all of her coworkers were there enjoying themselves, throwing smiles over towards the couple. Overhead was a banner that read "Happy Anniversary Shawn and Juliet."

Juliet was truly surprised. She had thought the love of her life was in peril, only to be surprised by a party.

"Thanks Shawn. Gus, did you know about this?" Juliet asked, as she turned to Shawn's sidekick.

"Yep, I helped him with the idea. We got you out of the office long enough to redecorate. I was stationed at the hospital the whole time to scare you, and the timing worked out perfectly. " Gus informed, only to be shoved in the ribs by a certain fake psychic.

"Ow. Shawn." Gus scolded, and rubbed his side.

"Gus. You're supposed to be quiet and let your best friend take the credit." Shawn said, in all seriousness.

"Fine! Happy Anniversary, Juliet." Gus said as he walked away to get some food.

"Jules, how about we get our pug, grab some pineapple, and then head home for the day. Lassie said that you can leave early. I owe you a real dinner." He suggested, as he glanced over at Lassiter who was talking to McNabb and arguing about squirrels or something.

"Okay. Thanks Shawn, this is so sweet."

"Anything for my Juliet. Now where is Pugsly." He almost whined.

"He's in the car. I can go get him."  
"Okay. Come back soon!" Shawn called, as Juliet walked around the corner to get the dog. She didn't think that dogs were allowed in the station, but as Shawn always says, rules are meant to be broken. She pulled the little pug out of his box, and thought that he was even cuter since the last time she saw him. Cradled in her arm, Pugsly was enjoying the sights and sounds as they entered the SBPD.

"Here Shawn." She said.

"Isn't he cute? I still don't know what we should name him.

"I don't know…. I am beginning to like the name Pineapple. He reminds me of one, for some odd reason." Juliet said. She meant it.

"Then Pineapple it is. Speaking of which, lets go get some." He motioned over to the long table that was set out with punch and snacks. One complete end of the table was dedicated solely to Pineapple goodness. He walked over and pulled Juliet with him. He picked up a tray with sliced pineapple on it surrounded by a strawberry heart. Speaking of hearts, Juliet's basically stopped beating. It wasn't because of the strawberry shaped heart, or the pineapple for that matter. It was what was in the center. She even let out a large enough gasp that the people standing around her hushed and told others to do so. Pretty soon, the whole place was silenced. It was a velvet ring box.

"Shawn, what's this?" Juliet squeaked. Shawn picked up the box, and put the tray down.

"This." Shawn said, and he got on one knee.

"Juliet, you are the love of my life. The sun to my shine. The peanut to my butter. The Pine to my apple. But most of all, you're the last piece of my puzzle. You fit. I even bought a car, one of those really nice ones. It has six cupholders."

Everyone laughed at that. He continued.

"Jules, I can't imagine my life without you, and I don't know why I've waited so long to ask you. I have loved you ever since you stole my seat in that diner, even if I didn't know it at the time. You complete me. I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me. So Juliet, will you marry me?" Shawn said, as he peered into her bright blue eyes hopefully.

"Yes. I will marry you. I love you." Juliet said. Shawn slid the ring up her slim ring finger. The ring had a simple silver band, and the rock was cut so uniquely that it resembled a rose. It didn't have much embellishment, but it was perfect.

"It is simply unique, and simply beautiful. Just like you." Shawn said, to Juliet.

She replied with a big kiss. The moment was so perfect, they forgot that other people were in the room, until Chief Vick and Lassiter coughed at the same time, obviously uncomfortable. They broke apart, and noticed a certain Pineapple pug was tugging on her pant leg. Juliet noticed he was wearing a collar. The collar read:  
"Pineapple Spencer. Pug of Juliet and Shawn Spencer."

"I knew you'd fall for the pineapple name!" Shawn said and danced around like a monkey. The collar was pineapple themed, to top it off. Gus must have slipped it on there when we were kissing.

"Yes, it's perfect." Juliet said.

"Just like you." Shawn replied. They kissed again.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt this love fest, but I'd like to propose a toast." Lassiter said, in his booming voice. It wasn't rough and accusative though, like it usually was. It was full of pride and love.

"O'Hara. You're the best partner I've had the pleasure of having. Thank you. Shawn, you're a pain in the butt, but I respect you. My threat still stands, though. If you hurt her in any way, I will discharge my weapon. That's a promise."

Everyone laughed, except Shawn because he could tell he was being completely serious.

"Anyways, without further ado, here's to the future of Mr. and Mrs. Shawn Spencer. Cheers." Lassiter said, raising his glass.

"To the future!." Every one said raising their glasses. Everyone was focusing on clunking glasses together, and having a good time. Not Shawn though, he was gazing into the lovely Juliet's eyes, thanking his lucky stars that the prize was finally his.

**Author's Note: **I hope it wasn't too out of character. Originally, it was for my own personal enjoyment, but I decided to post it anyways. I wrote this in 40 minutes, so, it probably wasn't be the best….please leave a kind review!


End file.
